His Shadow
by Laitie
Summary: Kind of is kind of isn't a continuation of It Only Takes One. How would you feel if your abusive ex-boyfriend's child was growing inside of you? Lemme know if it lives up to its predecessor!
1. I'm Home

**_A/N: So, I wanna explain some things before the fic starts. This kinda is, kinda isn't a continuation of "It Only Takes One" (Cuz everyone was begging for one XP). This is one -possible- story of what goes on after that day. But I don't want it to take from the original, so this is kinda a fic of its very own, too. Also, I have no ideas to keep this going very long XP. Ideas from you would be a big help. OK, enough rambling! To the story!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I laid in the bed, holding my stomach as if that would stop the growth from expanding any more. It had been a few weeks since I first noticed its existence. Two days since Jennyanydots confirmed it. He was inside me. His kitten was growing inside my belly.<p>

"Demeter?" I couldn't help but jump at the voice. At first I thought it was his. But I managed to remind myself that I wasn't in his den anymore.

"Hello, Munkustrap," I called as pleasantly as I could. I turned around to look at him and sat up. "Thank you." It was about the thirtieth time I've thanked him. But the tom opened his den and gave me his bed while he slept on the floor. And all after I brushed him off for the jerk whose kitten was now growing inside of me.

No, I couldn't get over that his kitten was in my belly.

"How are you doing?" His voice was laced with concern. I offered him a weak smile.

"Just tired," I said with a sigh. Which was mostly true. I'd been tired since the night I ran away. No, not ran away. Left. I left him. I had run away to be with him. Then I left him. Get it right.

Munkustrap looked me over with those careful eyes of his. After a moment, he nodded. "I've got...to go," he said. "If you need anything, Jennyanydots will be near." I gave him another weak smile and watched him leave. He was so sweet. I knew he could tell I still didn't want to talk about it. And he wasn't going to press. A small part of me wished he would, though.

After a few minutes, I stood and made my way out of the den. I couldn't help but grin at the sight before me. Two kits, Quaxo and Tugger were fighting over Tugger's comb. Plato, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus were playing some sort of ball game as their parents looked on. Old Deuteronomy was watching everybody from his tire as his pure white mate, Collette, was curled up beside him. Their kit was due almost any day, now, and I knew Quaxo was excited to meet his little brother or sister. It was all the little tom talked about.

I joined my sister on the hood of the car. Most sisters would still be sore towards me. But not Bombalurina. She gave me a smile and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

That had been a hard day. When I came back to hear how my mother had left her after I ran off. She's had it so rough, and I was no help like I should have been. But after a few days, she started treating me almost as if nothing had happened.

"How ya feelin'?" Bombalurina asked. I was starting to get tired of people asking me that.

"Fine," I said, giving her a slightly stronger grin than I had managed for Munkustrap. She grinned back at me and we both turned to watch the junkyard as the day went on.

It took a while for everyone to be OK with me being back. But by now, almost everyone was giving me smiles and hello's. It was almost perfect.

Except my mom was gone.

And I was pregnant.

With his kitten...


	2. Munkustrap Wants

The days were starting to get rough. I was getting more and more tired as each hour passed. I was starving but was too sick to my stomach to eat much without it coming back up. I lost track of all my visitors, but I'm pretty sure each Jellicle came to see me at least once. My instincts took control and told me to go find my own nest, but Munkustrap caught me and managed to talk me into staying at his place. He set up mountains of blankets and pillows in a nice little corner. It was safest, he told me. For me and the kitten. I didn't really care about the kitten, though. I wanted this thing out of me. This little monster of his making. It was making me miserable already.

"Here, Demeter," Munkustrap begged. "Try some cream." I shook my head miserably, and curled into myself. I could swear my stomach was getting more and more swollen by the day. "Please." After a few seconds, I finally sighed and took a few sips of the cream. It went down. Good start. But I didn't want to risk any more.

"I'm sorry..." I did feel bad for being such a miserable little thing towards Munkustrap. You know, he's been my best friend since we were kits. He had a crush on me as soon as his hormones started running around in him. I don't know if he still had a crush on me, and that was why he was helping me, or if he was just a really good friend.

"Don't mention it," he said dismissively. "I just want you to be OK."

"Me, too."

"And...I hope that kitten comes out alright..."

"You do?" Why did he care about the kitten? '_Because it's going to be his niece or nephew, stupid._' But it's his brother's. His miserable, evil, cruel, stupid, despicable brother's. '_But still his niece or nephew_.' I let out a breath. I fighting with myself, now. In my head.

"Yes, I do," he said while I was busy with my other self. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Munkustrap. "Don't you?" His head tilted as his dark eyes questioning me.

"Uhm...well..." I watched his face fall. Well, it wasn't his decision to make, was it? '_But doesn't he deserve even the slightest say? Even if it's just because he's been by your side this whole time?_' "We'll...see what happens." I really had to think about this, now. I think my other self was right. Maybe I should give this whole thing a chance. Even if I still hate the kit, it looked like Munkustrap would be willing to help me with it. Maybe.

Munkustrap sighed and nuzzled my cheek. "You're more important," he said. He was a good tom, knew how to keep a queen happy. I just wish he'd stand on his own side a little more often. He deserved it.

I purred before laying my head down. I was ready to pass out again. I felt him wrap the blankets around me and walk out of the den. I really owed him so much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, I know, short chapters :(. How am I doing? :)? As good as its predecessor?<br>_**


	3. Falling In Love

The kitten was due any day, now. Somehow, there was whole week where the misery wasn't so bad. I made it outside and smiled and talked with everyone. I held Collette and Old Deuteronomy's new daughter, Victoria. She was the sweetest little thing and Quaxo was ecstatic. As a matter of fact, the entire tribe was currently in an ecstatic uproar. Both Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were pregnant, too. It was almost as if I had never left, the tribe was still growing and playing and being happy. Despite everything, everybody still had reason to celebrate.

The next day I went out, all the kittens surrounded me. They asked endless questions about me and my kitten. I really didn't like talking about it, but the kittens still managed to cheer me up a little. Thankfully, Bombalurina came and shoo-ed the kits away. She settled beside me, and I could tell from the look on her face that she wanted a serious conversation.

"So, uhm...what are you going to name it?" She was starting with an easy question. Well, easier question. I shrugged.

"I try not to think about that," I told her. She chuckled.

"That must be hard..."

"Yes."

"So... You have no ideas?"

"No." My sister sighed.

"Aren't you...a little excited, even?" I looked at her. "Sorry," she said after a moment, looking away. "I guess I can see why you wouldn't be."

"Munkustrap's excited. He tries not to show it, but I can tell."

"He's a very good friend to you, sis."

"Yeah, he really is."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Finally, "what are you going to tell the kitten?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't know. Probably just the truth. I mean, how would you feel if you ever found out the truth about your father was something you were never told about?"

Bumbalurina grinned at me. "You're going to be a good mother, Demeter." I shook my head. I didn't even want to be a mother. Not yet. And certainly not a mother to his kit.

Two weeks later, I was in the greatest agony I had ever known in my life. My kitten was coming. It lasted twelve hours. And then, all of a sudden, the pain was completely gone. Jennyanydots wrapped the thing in a towel and laid it in my arms.

I never knew you could love anyone as much as I loved this little queen in my arms. Her little eyes, her tiny lips, her small paws. I loved absolutely everything about her. I wanted to keep her in my arms forever and ever.

I allowed Munkustrap in two hours later. It was his den, after all. He couldn't hold in his excitement as he looked at the kitten, and he held her. He gave her back to me before placing a comforting arm across my shoulders. He squeezed them. He was happy for me. Proud of me. His best friend made it through. We stared at the sleeping kitten, letting our thoughts swirl.

We looked over at each other.

"She's beautiful," he breathed.

"She's ours." Our lips met, and the only thing keeping me from completely melting was his arm holding me up.


	4. The Good Life

It didn't take too long for him to find out his kit was born. There was a note on the door, asking to see her. He said he was going to ask nicely like this before going to any great lengths. 'See?' it said, 'I'm not so bad.' I tore it to pieces and walked back in the den. He was never going to see her.

I glanced down at my sweet, sleeping daughter before curling up beside Munkustrap again. I heard him moan slightly and he wrapped his arms around me. I grinned and snuggled into him more.

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly. Munkustrap, always the worrier.

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled. I felt him grin against the back of my neck before kissing it. I purred and ran my claw gently up and down his arm. After a few minutes, his incessant licking finally convinced me to turn around and face him.

"Hello," he murmured with a grin.

"Hello. Don't you think we should get some actual sleep before morning comes?"

"But this is so much fun." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so much more a kitten than you let on," I told him before leaning into his lips.

I pulled away when the kitten started crying.

"It's my turn," Munkustrap said tiredly.

"I want to see my kitten, anyway," I whispered to him before prying myself from him and going to her. "Shh," I cooed as I picked her up and held her close. "Calm down, Jemima. Mama's right here." I rocked her as I hummed a lullaby. It was certainly not time for her to be hungry, yet. I felt Munkustrap come behind me and wrap his arms about my waist.

"I have to go check on the junkyard," he whispered to me. I nodded at him and gave him one last kiss before he left. My life was going pretty great so far, I had to say. I had a mate, a beautiful kitten, friends, my sister. I grinned when I noticed Jemima was finally asleep and I tucked her in. I laid in bed to sleep until the sun rose.

I awoke again to Jemima's crying. I blinked my eyes open, noticing the sun streaming through the cracks in the walls. Well, she was certainly hungry now. But I heard her cries lessen as I stood. I looked over to see Munkustrap holding her, his finger in her mouth. He looked up and grinned at me.

"Looks like it works," he said with a grin.

"For a few minutes," I said with a chuckle before going over and taking my kit from him.

"Demeter...there was...a faint smell of Macavity around the junkyard."

"There was?" I didn't really want to tell him about the note. I didn't think he would do too much, honestly. What would he care about a kitten? Even if it was his?

"You didn't...notice anything last night? Hear anything?" I think he suspected that was why I had gotten up earlier.

"No," I said, then grinned at him. "Relax, Love. Now shoo so I can nurse Jemima in peace."

He hesitated, but kissed me on the forehead and walked out.

"Don't worry, kitten," I whispered. "He'll never come near you."

When Jemima had her fill, I carried her outside to socialize with my friends. I grinned at Munkustrap sitting with his father on the tire. Collette was by the oven helping Victoria walk around. Quaxo was right at her side, watching to make sure the little thing didn't fall. I giggled at them as I walked over.

"How's she doing, Quaxo?" I asked, sitting down.

"She's a great walker!" he announced happily. I grinned at him.

"And you're a great brother, it seems." He looked down to hide his blush and shifted his attention to his sister.

"Jemima's such a dear," Collette said. I grinned at her.

"So's Victoria. I expect they'll be great friends." I looked down to see Victoria walking towards me, her eyes trained on Jemima. Jemima was staring out at her and reaching an arm out. I chuckled. I know how to hit the nail on the head sometimes, don't I?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I heard through the grapevine that at least one of my readers really likes fluff. I'm not one to write it that often, but I think ya'll deserved a little. So, here ya go! :) XP<br>_**


	5. Memories

It took several months to hear from him again. Another note on the door. It was a little more forceful, but I still tore it up. She was mine, not his. I grinned at Munkustrap as he came out, Jemima in his arms. He grinned back at me and we walked together toward the clearing.

She didn't need him. She had Munkustrap. Munkustrap loved her like his very own daughter. He played with her and cuddled with her and bathed her. He was such a great father, and I know it's not just because he's my mate.

I settled beside Collette as Munkustrap went to talk with Old Deuteronomy. Victoria was ecstatic to see Jemima, and we watched as she tried to show her how to walk without losing her balance. Collette was in seventh heaven. I don't think I've seen any queen happier to have two kits and a mate to call her own. I remember the first day she showed up. I was still a kitten and she wasn't much older. Old Deuteronomy immediately recognized her as a Jellicle, and she came to live with me and my mom and sister for a while. I loved her very much, just as I loved all the other Jellicles.

But I think Old Deuteronomy would win the prize at loving her the most. They are so sweet together, and I can't imagine what the poor tom would ever do without her. There was hardly a time I remember where he wasn't at least by her side, acting the stand-in father.

Things went on very nicely and smoothly up until Jemima and Victoria were walking around and almost chattering with each other. Sweet Quaxo had gotten over the excitement of his little sister, and was spending more time with his friends again. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were about ready to pop, too, at that time.

The very night before Jennyanydots went into labor, it was nice and quiet. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I was relieved that Munkustrap didn't seem to notice, as he remained quiet and still whenever I left the bed and came back. I just couldn't settle down. I would look over at Jemima, and the sweet look on her face broke my heart.

Finally, I managed to fall asleep probably a bit after midnight. But I didn't sleep long. Munkustrap and I shot up when we heard Jemima's crying. A flash of red by her nest, and my heart stopped. But when everything went still and silent, Jemima was still crying. Munkustrap crawled over me to inspect the area. He said Macavity had been here. He took Jemima in his arms and carried her over.

I was shaking too much to take her, so I moved over and the three of us laid there together. I imagine Munkustrap would have rather gone to investigate more, but I don't know what I would have done if he had left us right then.

There really wasn't any need to talk about it. It was common sense. She was his daughter. Of course he wanted to see her. It would make sense if he even wanted to take her. For many reasons, including just to spite and hurt me. The issue was how to keep him away from her.

I think I managed to go back to sleep again, because all of a sudden when I opened my eyes, the sun was streaming through the cracks again. And Munkustrap was gone. Certainly to go search the junkyard and talk to his father. I looked down at my little kitten, cooing and trying to pull at my fur. I couldn't help but grin at her, and I leaned down to kiss the top of her head before standing.

Jemima is a very independent little kitten. Ever since she started walking, she refused to be carried around. I only helped her out of the bed, and she followed me outside. I was more aware of our surroundings than usual, although I knew he would never do anything during the day. Luckily, Collette and Bombalurina called me over, and I was pleasantly distracted for the rest of the day.

I heard Jennyanydots early in the evening. I realized instantly that I was going to be playing kitten-sitter that night. Collette knew most about delivering kits, Jellylorum was too tired from her own pregnancy, and, c'mon, Bombalurina? Can you even imagine my sister with the kittens? I saved everyone the trouble, and herded the kittens into a bigger, multi-purpose den we had. Tumblebrutus was all grouchy that he couldn't be there when his little brother or sister was born, but Plato managed to distract him for most of the night. Quaxo was currently mad at Tugger, so spent most of the evening with Victoria and Jemima or with Admetus. Admetus is such a sweet kitten, I was very excited for him that Jellylorum was about to give him another little brother or sister.

I imagine that night had been a long one for everyone. The kits took forever getting to sleep, and I didn't hear any crying from Jennyanydots' den until well past midnight. It was only after that, exhausted and still nervous of Macavity, did I allow myself to fall asleep.

All of us were in for quite the pleasant surprise that morning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know. It's been forEVER! 1. School has started and once I get back to my room I'm all, "I don't wanna thinkkk~ ):." 2. I have too few ideas to keep this story going pleasantly. <em>**

**_I also apologize; this chapter is not an example of my best work. But, again, school makes things lame ):._**


End file.
